To manage a memory such as a NAND flash memory, logical super blocks can be specified such that each super block combines multiple physical blocks from different planes in the memory. The physical blocks in a super block can be operated simultaneously. However, normally the super blocks are initially specified in the memory, each super block is managed as a whole block where the combination of the physical blocks never changes until one of them wears out, and there is no optimal arrangement of data within the super block, which may cause poor efficiency.